


Okrągły stół

by PolskiKroks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Miniaturka, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolskiKroks/pseuds/PolskiKroks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zgromadzenie Avengers w głównej kwaterze SHIELDu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okrągły stół

_Kwatera główna SHIELDu, sala numer 55._

  
TONY STARK  
          Otwieram walne zgromadzenie okrągłego stołu.

  
_Wbiega zdyszany Clint._

  
CLINT BARTON  
          Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

  
TONY STARK  
          Teraz każdy może zadać swoje pytania.

  
AVENGERS _(razem)_  
          Clint, nadal masz tendencję do skakania z wysokich budynków?

  
_Skonfundowana cisza. Do pomieszczenia wpada Wolverine z małą zieloną walizką, w przymałym brązowym garniturze._

  
WOLVERINE  
          Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Panie Profesorze X.

  
_Chichot wśród Avengersów._

  
TONY STARK  
          Walne zgromadzenie X-menów jest w sali obok, pod numerem 56.

  
WOLVERINE  
          Aj, to bardzo przepraszam.

  
_I wychodzi._


End file.
